


Becoming a loving and caring family

by Princessofthedogs



Series: Becoming a loving and caring family [1]
Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Alternative version of Mother of a scientist’s child, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Killian x Lance are starting have feels for each other, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Qiana and Walter are best friends since childhood. They are like the Whipped cream on cherries on top. In their teens they fell in love. In 2015, they became parents. Will Killian and Lance just forget past and forgiveness?
Relationships: Killian & Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Becoming a loving and caring family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954882





	1. Prologue

Mom, Qiana had to leave school early today, Walter frowns. Not until the doorbell rings. Hi, Mrs. Beckett, a little girl smiles. A Saint Bernard gets really excited. “Bear!” She giggles. Walter, Qiana is here. Hi, Walter, I’m here to leave my new address and phone. “Why?” He frowns. Because I’m living with my big brother now. 

After my parents died in a car accident, she sighs. But you can call me and write letters to me, she grins. She hugs him. She runs off with Bear. 

She arrived in Lance’s house. She sees a lot of expensive things of his. She saw a room with drinks that she seen her parents drinks. Bear went lick to his hand. “Ow he likes you!” She smiles big. He saw her smiling he couldn’t break her little heart. He sighs and lets him continuing licking his his hand. “So where my room, Lance?” She asked. 

You see, he smiles. He opened the door of her new room. She saw all of her animals plushies next the window and smaller ones on her bed. Her animal books in her pink bookshelf next to her cupcake pink desk. I will let you explore your room, he left from her room. She grabs her strap bag, reaches out for her diary. “Dear diary, today from now on I’m going to live my big brother now. He’s really cool and he’s probably let me do anything I want!;” He probably going to let me be up late!” She smile at her diary.

The next morning….   
Lance felt something licking his face. He jumps up pretty quickly and growls at the dog. “There you are Bear!” She giggles. “Did you give Lance a kiss?” She smiles. “Lance, today I’ve planned so many things to do!” She grins. Qiana I have work to do and you have school on Monday. “Can’t wait to wait to see Walter in school!” 

She smiles big. You’re not going back to that and you’re going to a private school, he said. She frowns but sighs. 3 years later… 

December 22, 2010…. 

“Walter, has school going?” She asked. (its fine, he sighs) I hate my school, she said. My brother thinks it’s the best for me. “I want to go to school with you!” She said. “There jerks in that school! Their parents even work at my brother’s job!” She spat. Me and Bear are always by ourselves and he hardly spends time with me. He frowns over the phone. Well I better get going Walter, bye. She sighs. “You’re ready?” He asks her. 

She nods. They went to a Christmas party at his job. She sat by her brother’s side sketching and drawing. When they got home and she called Bear. “Bear!” She calls his name. She ran to Lance with tears in her eyes. “Bear’s dead!” She cried. The next morning…. She gets up from bed until she hears Lance’s phone conversation with Andy. 

She hid behind the corner of the stairs.(“I’m so glad that he’s gone!” Andy said) Yeah me too, he sighs. (I know you’ve been pretending to like him just for Qiana, he said.) “I couldn’t break her little heart!” He said. She listened and frowns.

April 9, 2014….

“What’s up Walter?” She grins. He turns pink when he sees her. She chuckles at him. Hey, “Qiana would you like to go on a date…. She kisses him on the lips. Yes, I would like that, she grins at him. Met me at my house at 2:30PM, she grins. “Lance, can I tell you something?” She played with her fingers.. Yeah sure, he smiled. Lance, I don’t want you to freak out, ok. “I’m going on a date!” She said as fast she could. “You..are?” He said nervously. With who?” He gave her a awe look. With my best friend Walter, she grins. 

That’s great Qiana, he gave a fake smile. It was 2:30PM already. “Walter!” She grins, he curls his fists. “Lance, this Walter!” She grins. “Lance!” He winks at him with a sly smile. “Your house is pretty nice Lance… “Uhh, thanks… Wallace…?” Walter, actually, he chuckles nervously. “Hey, Qiana, did you know me and Lance work together?” He smiled at her. Her eyes sparked up full of joy. He saw her so happy how could he break her little heart. “Where you’re going you two?” He asked them with curious eye. We’re going to a restaurant to have dinner, she grins. We have to go, bye Lance.

“You’ve picked the most romantic restaurant ever, Walter!” She smiles at him. “Italian, is perfect for us”. He smiles big at her. Even at my new job I get paid extremely well there, he winks. They walked by the seashore. Talking about dreams. 

“Right there, Qiana.” And perfect it!” He grins. He took a picture of her by the sunset. They got home late by the way it was 10:30PM. She was kissing him on the doorstep. “Qiana, have any idea what time it is?!” He barks. “Yes, Lance!” She rolls her eyes “Come inside now!” He raised his voice.

“Fine… Well see you tomorrow, Walter.” She waves goodbye to him as she walks inside. Bye, Qiana, he tells her. “If you ever bring her late, you’re dead!” He snarls. He nodded nervously. 

Couple of days later….

A date in the movies, every couple watch a romantic or any type movie. “Are you ready, to see the movie?” Qiana asked Walter. He nods at her. Before the movie, Lance sits right between them, she groan in annoyance due to her brother overprotective.

February 11, 2015….

She snuck into Lance’s winery cabinet. She took it, and takes it to her room. They drank all of it. 

The next morning…

“What happen last night?” She groans. She turns to the side, seeing Walter asleep right next her. She swallows hard, knowing that Lance is going to kill her.

“Walter get up!” She shakes him to get up. He grins at her. She told him Lance was coming back today from his mission. He nods at her.

February 22, 2015…

She ran to bathroom shutting the door shut. She vomited and kept going for the 6th time. She swallows hard. “Lance, can you take me to the store?” She asked. “Why do you need to go to the store?” He raised his eyebrows.

I just need to get something, she said as fast she could. Yeah, sure…He gave her a fisheyes, knowing she hiding something.

They arrived in store, Lance can you stay in the car please, she asked him. Sure… He stares at her oddly.

She runs to get the pregnancy but sees a box of brownies and some snacks as well. “You brought snacks!” He barks at her. “So, What if I brought them?” She grits her teeth. “Don’t speak like that to me… He saw the tears foaming in her face. Yes, you can have them. They arrived home, she runs to the bathroom. She read the directions, waited for couple of seconds. 

“Positive… She whispers to herself. She exited the bathroom and walks down the stairs, Lance looks at her with a skeptical eyes. The doorbell started to ring… She went to open the door, she smile nervously. “H-hi Walter…. He kissed her on the cheek, she blushed then frowns.

She grabs his hand walks to the downstairs closet, Lance see something off with them. “Why, are we in the closet, Qiana?” He asked curiously, Lance listening carefully to their conversation.

“Walter…I’m.. She shallowed hard. She passed him the pregnancy test, with a smile on her face. “YOU’RE PREGNANT!” He smiled nervously. Lance’s eyes grew wide, slammed the door open, making a fist. He picks up Walter from the jacket. He shallow “Lance…. He turns to her with a mad look. 

“You’re pregnant! I knew from the start that when you sneak into the winery cabinet,” I was noticing you acting really nervous and don’t think I heard you vomiting in the bathroom!” He barked, she bit her lip because leaving some evidence on the scene. “You’re too young, we have to put the baby up for adoption… “No, I’m not! I’m keeping my baby!” He saw her tears with her puppy dog eyes, he mumbly cussed. 

He couldn’t let her down and let her keep her baby. “Fine… You can keep your baby.” He sighs because she won this round, she grin to ear to ear. Now please put down… Her mouth drop because Lance still punched Walter in the eye. “Here’s this froze meat I got for your eye, I hope it helps.” She smiles softly. “Thanks Qiana.” He softly grins. 

Qiana heard Lance speaking to everyone in their family the news about her pregnancy. “Walter, can I tell you something?” “Sure, Muffin, what is it?” She puzzled to tell him. I have a uncle who is also overprotective of me too and… 

“And what?” He said nervously. He will get really aggressive and probably send you to the hospital, she nervously chuckles. 

He shallowed hard.

The next morning at Walter’s job…

“Walter, why are wearing sunglasses?” A lady asked him. “Well… You know I look really cool these!” He laughs nervously. “You in a building and these no need them.” He sighs, he removes the sunglasses and turns to her with a smile.

“Andy, you better not tell uncle Jon!” Or I swear make you wear that bear suit again when it’s was Ally’s baby shower!” He snared at him, he was laughing. You’re an idiot… He saw the lady enter his office. Call you later, ok.” The lady who gave him a skeptical look. “Yes, Joyless?” She still stares at him and shook her head.

“Lance, why did you gave Walter a black eye?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “You know he’s a good kid, Lawrence,” It is really necessary for you to punch him in the eye?” She shook her head. 

“You want to why I did it?” He grits his teeth, she nods. “I’m not going to give details about him and my sister having you know what, when I was on my mission!” She sneaked into my winery cabinet, Then she got the point. 

“She drank and he slept with her!” He barked.“Your sister is pregnant, is she keeping the baby?” She asked him, he nods yes. She chuckles a bit. Being a protective big brother, but seriously you didn’t need to hit him, she said to him. She left the office. “Just and wait to see what my uncle Jon is going to him!” He mumbles to himself.


	2. Pregnancy event and Wedding too

The day was almost over, everyone went back to homes. He opens the door to see that Cupcakes comes running to see him, with a wagging tail. The Toy Poodle follows him inside. “Lance! Guess what?” She giggles. “What?” “Aunt Winnie is here!” She hugs him with smile on her face. “She is?” He raised an eyebrow. “How’s the big man doing at his fighting crime job?” Winnie smirked. He sighs, knowing it’s going to be a long 9 months. At dinner, Lance frowns at Qiana because 3 plates of food then turns giving a dirty stare at Walter. 

“Hey, Walter my boy, how did you get the black eye?” She raised an eyebrow. “Well…umm?” He chuckles nervously. “Lance did it!” Qiana said with shaky laugh. “Overprotective older brother, is he now?” She smirked. “Or just wait until Qiana and Lance’s uncle Jon hears about this!” She laughs. “Don’t Worry Walter I won’t let him hurt you.” She soft smile

June 3rd, 2015 and 16 weeks…

She smiles at her big belly, rubs it. “Aunt Winnie, can I but something to eat?” She asked her. “What would you like to feed these little ladies and man?” She smirked, Qiana put a finger on lip. “How about Mexican food!” She licked her lips. 

“Sure, thing Princess!” She winks at her. “Maybe after that you can get your little dessert!” She grins. Of course. She had a burrito and small sundae.

August 12th, 2015 and 18th weeks…

“Lance…? Are you ok?” Qiana sad eyes, he saw her smiles. “Nothing wrong, Qiana, just thinking.” She smiles softly and giggles too. “What’s so funny?” He chuckles at her. 

“I’ve bet your nieces and nephew is going have a lot of fun with you!” She smirks. He grins at her.

October 28, 2015 and 31 weeks…

Qiana’s baby shower was pretty big, all of the family was there. “Excuse me, pregnant person pass though!” Qiana smiles. She did grabs few cookies, brownies and cake, numbing on them. “The good is you two are being responsible adult even though you’re sixteen.” Arianna said. “Gosh Qiana you picked the cutest name your daughters and what think is more adorable?” Chole giggles. “What?” Qiana smirked. 

“Naming your son after his daddy!” Qiana chuckles at her cousin. “Close your eyes and put out your hands,” What is It, Walter?” She grins. “Open them!” A huge smile on her face. “This Manatee for Emma.” He kisses Qiana’s forehead.

“Hey, Lance, do you want to beat crap of him when you found out she’s pregnant?” He smugly smiles at him. “Of course I did!” He snarls at him. “Maybe I gave him black eye, Andy.” He smirked, Andy laughs quietly. 

November 6, 2015 and the day of the birth….

Mr. Sterling, your sister needs some privacy so please wait here, the nurse said. He walks to the front to ask the person in chance if she’s okay, getting anxious. “Lance stop worrying she’s doing fine,” He sighs at his aunt. 

Just relax and take a chill pill, she winks. He placed his hand on his face. “If dad was here he will be pissed!” He shook his head. “Of course, he will!” Because she went into the winery cabinet.” She chuckles. 

Mr. Sterling, she’s ready to see you, the nurse smiles. Lance enter the room, seeing her very exhausted with her hair sticking up. He smiles at her. 

June 12, 2017…

“Wow, Walter, you picked the most luxurious restaurant!” She grins at him, he turns red. “I heard of this place because Tom told me before.” She smiles. Even near by Tom’s casino, she shrugs her shoulder. 

“Qiana…?” He lost her name for a few seconds. She looks at him with smile on her face, making him blushed. “Will you marry me!” He saids it in a fast pace, her eyes sparkled up. “YES!” She wraps around him kissing him.

She got back to the Tom’s house, she runs to Lance with joyful smile. “Lance, guess what!” He looks at her curiously. “I’m engaged!” She spins in enjoyment, he saw so happy, and gave out a fake smile.

  
The day of the wedding….

He saw him and Qiana feeding each other cake, Lance frowns.


	3. Summer with Uncle Lance and Killian

March 12, 2019….

Hi, Muffin. (Hi, Walter, I just got out of work. Boy, it was a long day today because Cupcakes died from old age, I knew the kids loved her so much, she frowns. But I’ve tried to call Lance and he didn’t answer so I called instead Carnie to watch the kids.) “Really?” He said nervously. 

(Yeah, it’s just the for the two of us!” She smirked over the phone.) Walter hears Lance growl at him, tells him to be quiet. Well, I better go now because I’m with Lance, right now… (“You are?” That’s great!” She smiles over the phone. I’m really glad you two are getting along, she smiles.)

Bye, Muffin. Bye, Walter. 

“What the… She got out of the car with a growl. “Who are you people!” She barks. “Hey, did you know you’re destroying my house!” She yells. You don't live here, a woman said to her. Qiana huffs. 

“Of course, I do!” She spat. “You're a friend of Walter?” A young girl asked. No, I’m his wife, she told her. “I didn't know Walter was married?” She gives a curiously smile. “Don't mind me asking again, who are you people?” She gave an annoyed look. Agent Marcy Kappel and here's my crew, she told her again with a cool tone. 

“Ok, Marcy, where are you and your crew here at my house?” She questioned her. Walter gave us a call about Lance. “Really?” Qiana gave a reverence look on her face. 

Back on that secret old base owned by Robo hand…

“Hey, look it’s Lance’ little sister!” One of the guys said. “Lance has a… Sister?” Killian whispers to himself. “She looks upset?” The second guy said. 

“Qiana!” She stares at him serious, he chuckles nervously. “When we get home, you’re going to me everything you and Lance did, okay Honey?” She asked him, he nods.

June 6

I can't believe Walter, set us up to get along, Lance snarls. “He said, we have a strong hate towards each other.” Lance grits his teeth. I accept your apology but forgive you not all! Killian scowls at him. Lance gave him a dirty look. Lance turned to the door. “Qiana… Why are you here?” Lance frowns. She grabs her pepper spray, sprays it in his eyes. “OW, MY EYES!” He puts his hands on his eyes. “That's for firing Walter and calling him werid even disapproving inventions!” She tells him.

“Do you feel the pain now, Lance!” Killian simpers. She turns to him, kicks him right in his shins. He groans, bends to the ground. “That’s for trying to kill my husband TWICE and framing my brother. Well boys I hope you learned your lesson, she smirked. “Do you think they haven't kill each yet?” Marcy asked Walter. I hope not, he frowns. 

Hi, Walter, she smiles. “Qiana, why you are you here?” He asks her. Just need to talk to Lance and his little friend, she smile. See you at home, Honey, she kissed his cheek. They entered the room, seeing them curled up in pain. 

Lance, I know you not going to like this, Walter puzzled. “What is it?” He grits his teeth. You and Killian need to be roommates until you guys get along… They both snarled at him. 

  
At the mall…..

“Maddie look at this one!” She got excited. “It’s glitter paint!” Look at this unicorn face painting kit!” She and Carly giggles. “What did you find, Victoria?” Susie asked. 

“I found some bows and heart stencils!” She smiled. “Cool!” I found the stars hair clips. “Sweetie, did you found any necklaces?” Walter asked Emma. She nods.

At Walter and Qiana’s house….

“Mommy, why are you going with Uncle Andy?” “Sweetie I’m on the phone, go ask daddy, ok.” She smiles. She nods. (Hey, Lance, can you do me a favor?” She asked him.) Yeah, sure, he rolls his eyes. “HEY, DON'T TOUCH THAT!” You don’t tell me what to do!” Killian spat. He cusses at him. “Umm...Lance?” She frowns. Yeah, sure I can whatever you want me to do, he said. (“Meet you at 1:00pm you, see you than!”) She smiled.

“Get your things ready kids! We’re going to Uncle Lance’s house!” She told them.

The doorbell rings. I wonder who could be, Lance grits his teeth. “Hi, Uncle Lance!” Maddie smiled. “Qiana!” Hi, Lance. “Mommy is that Uncle Lance’s boyfriend?” Susie asked. 

Killian spats out the water.   
“Maybe you're soon to be uncle to you and your siblings?” She smirked at Lance, he growls. “Why don't you go inside and introduce yourselves to him?” she simpers. “That’s very funny, Qiana.” He stares at her. “Can I ask him questions?” Susie asked. “You can ask him all the questions you want!” Qiana smirked.

Susie’s eyes lit up. She runs inside to hug him. My name is Susie, she grins. “What is your name?” She smiles. It's nice to meet you too Susie … I’m Killian, he gave a fake smile.

He saw 4 of her sisters and her brother. “Well Lance, see you back on August!” She said. “WHAT!” He shouted. “Where are you and Walter going?!” He growled. We're going to Las Vegas, we going to alone time for us, she said. He snarled at her. “Do you like animals?” She asked him. He nods. My daddy and mommy are very smart, she grins. “Have you seen unicorns movies?” I have!” She smiles.

My favorite one is Princess Unicorn and the lost forest, she said. He sighs because he knows she’s going to keep asking him stuff. “Uncle Lance, I love manatees a lot!” She tells him while playing her plushie. “You want to watch The Little Manatee, Uncle Lance?” Emma asked. Fine… He sighs and nods. “Uncle Killian, why do you have a robot hand?” She asked him a lot of questions.

“WELL YOU JUST…. He saw her little eyes about to cry. “You play dress up with… Me?” He softly smiles. Her eyes lit up as full of joy. She runs to gather her sisters. He sees all of the girly things that is the glittery paint, cutest templates with stars and hearts, unicorns clips and bows. 

Emma and Maddie are doing his hair but his right side of course. “We chose the cute bows for your hair!” Maddie giggles.

They put like 3 bows. “Hey, there Mr. Barbie man!” laughs at him. “Shut up!” He said though grits his teeth and turned pink.

Victoria painted him a rainbow star, and Susie also painted him a unicorn. He turns to Lance, seeing him taking a picture of him. He turned red.


	4. Vacation in Orlando

The 5 girls were giggling and smiling big. “You look really pretty!” Susie grins. “Hey, Maddie, why don’t you go get your camera?” Lance smirked. “You’re going to get it when they’re asleep!” He murmurs. Lance smirked at him. She nods with huge smile, runs off to her bag. “She brought her Hello Kitty camera, smile!” She giggled at him. He smiles just to make them happy.

“Uncle Killian, Manatees are so cute!” Emma smiles. They love eating and sleeping, she giggles. “They do…?” He answered her. “Uncle Lance, I’m hungry, can we go get some to eat?” Maddie asked. 

“What do you want eat?” He sighs but smiles. Mommy and daddy takes us to the Italian restaurant, Susie said. Fine, let’s go there, he sighs. 

“I’m not going out like this!” Killian grits his teeth at Lance. “Why don’t you clean it of…. Uncle Lance, why don’t you clean off the paint off his face?” The 5 girls giggles, Lance turns red.

At restaurant….

“What does your mom and dad order from here?” They get the cheese pizza, Susie said. 

After dinner, it was night already.

“Do you have another bed?” Killian asks Lance. Lance snorts at him, he stared at him dead cold. “What so funny?” He barked. “There’s no another because it’s being used right now by my nephew and nieces.” Lance told him with growl.

“Well you sleep on the ground,” Killian shook his head saying no. “No, I’m not going to sleep on the ground like a dog!” He spat. “Me neither man!” Lance spat. 

“You don’t tell anyone about this, Lance.” Killian told Lance. “Deal! Because I don’t anyone to know that we slept in the same bed!” Lance shook his head in agreement.

The next morning….

“Good morning!” The 5 girls giggled. “Maddie…? What time is?” He groaned, he saw her holding a picture of them. “Uncle Lance, I’m going to show my Mommy and Daddy this!” She giggles, he sinks into the bed. 

“Are you going to give him a good morning kiss, uncle Killian?” He turned red, mumbled cusses. “We don’t kiss in front of little girls,” Carly shook her saying no. My Daddy and Mommy do it in front of us, all the time. 

“I’m not going to kiss you!” He grits his teeth.

“Just a quick one!” Lance told him. “Fine!” He went for the check, making them smile and taking a picture. “Uncle Lance, Mommy told us that Uncle Tom has a room for us in his hotel for the summer.” She played with her fingers. “He does…?” Lance raised an eyebrow, she nodded at him. They flew to Orlando, Lance saw Tom waving at them. “How’s my little nieces and nephew doing?” He smiled with a wink. 

“Good!” They smiled then he smirked at Lance and Killian. “I guess you’ve found your true love Lance?” He pats him on the back. “He’s not my love!” He barked and turned red. “Don’t be ashame Lance!” Lance stares at him coldly. 

“What are we going to do today?” Susie asked. Well you kiddos are going to the mall, he rubs her hair. They went to the mall and it had their favorite stores. “Sanrio store!” They smiled big. 

After that they went to another store they loved and made their brother sigh. The day was over after that trip. 

The next day….

“Good morning Uncle Lance and Killian!” Maddie smiles. He saw Emma very happy. “We’re going to see the manatees!” She jumps up and down very excited. 

But Uncle Tom said he was taking us, Susie said. “Are you ready for fun!” He cheered. They nodded. “Have fun on your date!” Carly smiled. I got you two love birds some wine, he winks then left. 

Lance saw them left and sat down on the sofa. “Why do they think we’re dating?” He laughs. “Maybe they think we’re the right match!” Killian shrugs his shoulders with a laugh. “Do you want me to serve you?” Lance asked. “Because we are on a date!” Lance jokes.

Killian laughs at that. “If my dad was here and found out that I was gay… He will be mad. “Can I tell you something?” Lance asked Killian. He nods. “When I found out when my parents died in a car accident… Lance Puzzles to say the words. “You wanted revenge.” Killian growled. “No, I didn’t.” He shook his head.

“Don’t you remember, you killed the people I loved!” Killian muzzled his mouth. 

“Didn’t I say I was sorry!” Lance barks. He cusses for saying to Lance.

I forgive you!” He didn’t look at Lance but blushed. 

Lance looked at him, smirked. He sat down next to him but then he kissed him. Lance turned all red. 


End file.
